fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party: Number Falls
Mario Party: Number Falls is a game for the Wii U in the Mario Party series. Plot Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad are extremely bored. Blue Toad suggests they should go on a hike. While hiking, they see a strange waterfall full of numbers. Bowser then jumps out of the waterfall, holding a machine. He turns on the machine, shooting a beam at the waterfall, and turning all the numbers into zeroes. The group is shocked, and they go to tell everybody what had happened. They all enter the waterfall, and they are transported to Sketch Plains. Boards Sketch Plains Sketch Plains is a completely white board, but color appears as the characters move. Each character has to collect ones on this board. To get past the Bowser Path (which is entirely made of Bowser Spaces), the player(s) will have to land a Bob-Omb Space and throw the Bob-Omb at the wall blocking the normal path. The boss is a Fuzzy. Delfino Plaza In Delfino Plaza, from Super Mario Sunshine, you have to find the twos. The Bowser Path in this area has cannons which will launch you off the board and into goo, which will make you lose one turn. To pass it, you must jump over the Pianta's beach party using a Spring Mushroom. The boss is Shadow Mario, with a device like F.L.U.D.D. that holds goo instead of water. Iceberg Islands Iceberg Islands holds the threes. The Bowser Path will make you go one space every turn until you get off of it, which is bad because one random iceberg will fall down every time, and it is more likely to happen on the Bowser Path than the normal path. To avoid the Bowser Path, you must get a Bullet Bill and fly over the broken bridge. The boss is a giant snowman. Underground Pipeworks Fours are found in the Underground Pipeworks. The spaces are on the walls, and you wall jump every time you move forward/backwards. There are pipes that you can enter if you land on a Happening Space. There are two pipes about halfway through, one of which you will have to enter. Every round, the pipes' directions switch, one of them leading to a Bowser Path and the other continuing the main route. In the Bowser Path, there are six happening spaces, each of which will go down to another route with a lot of happening spaces, which will lead back up to the Bowser Path to the happening space you were at. At the end, there is a pipe that will take you back to the main route. The boss is a Wallop. Starship Mario Starship Mario only has two spaces on it, and Lubba pilots it. He will pilot it to a planet, and after somebody finds the five on that planet, everyone will be teleported back to the Starship and go to a different planet. To avoid the Bowser Path, you have to get the Cloud Mushroom and jump over the Bowser Path. If you do get in the Bowser Path, you will be on a rock with five spaces on it, and each space is on a Donut Block. Until you roll a six, you will fall into the Black Hole and have to restart the Bowser Path. The boss is a giant Octoomba. Mini-Land On this board, there are roller coasters, springs, teacups, warp pipes, spaces on walls, cannons, and Ferris wheels. On each attraction, you will have to collect a six. To avoid the Bowser Path, you must purchase a ticket to skip the extremely long line for a roller coaster that goes directly over the Bowser Path. The Bowser Path will be full of minis that, if you touch, you will immediately stop on that space. The boss is Donkey Kong. Flower Garden The Flower Garden is filled with flowers, and some of them are seven flowers. If there are no flowers near the space you land on, you will be pulled down to the Bowser Path by a Monty Mole. The Bowser Path is a cave, and you have to water the giant flower at the end of the path to get up. The boss is a Morty Mole. Rainbow Road This is a secret board that has to be unlocked through Story Mode. After completing it out of Story Mode, you will unlock Rosalina as a playable character. You must find all the eights here. Everyone will be in a Kart on this track, and they will speed up when landing on a Boost Space. Sometimes, there will be Free Spaces, where you have to play some of the course as if it were Mario Kart. If you fall off the track, you will land on the Bowser Path, which starts at a rock, and you have to go through an extremely narrow path to get out of it. You will restart at the rock if you fall off of that. You can collect eights while driving the Karts. The boss is Metal Mario. Comet Observatory You also have to unlock this in Story Mode before it can be played in Free Play Mode. After beating it in Story Mode, you will unlock Lubba, but after beating it in Free Play Mode, you will unlock Hungry Luma, Lumalee and Luma. There is one nine in every dome. However, on the roof, if you land on a Bowser Space, you will fall off the roof and hit the Grand Star. The Grand Star will then take you to the Bowser Path, which is just a path with six red spaces, and once you get out, you will be on Starship Mario. It will take Lubba one round to fly you back to the Comet Observatory. The boss is Dino Piranha, but the second time you play Story Mode, it is Fiery Dino Piranha. Bowser's Castle Theme Park After you have brought back all the numbers, Bowser will steal the zeroes. This board is another board that must be unlocked through Story Mode. After completing it in Story Mode, you will unlock Kamek, and after completing it in Free Play Mode, you will unlock Goomba Tower. The Bowser Path is entered if you accidentally take a wrong turn, which there are a lot of. In the Bowser Path room, there are 24 spaces, each on a rock that will be shot up by lava at a separate time, but when they are shot up by lava, you cannot move. The boss is Bowser, but it will be replaced by Dry Bowser the second time you go through Story Mode. At the end of the Bowser Paths, you also must face either Hisstocrat or Motley Bossblob. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games